


Apocryphal Knells - Phantasy of Archangelus Musings

by Soprano_Reaper_777



Category: Final Fantasy X & Final Fantasy X-2, Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Ending, Corruption, Crossover, Daemons, Elemental Magic, F/M, Falling In Love, February 2014, Gen, M/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Posted on deviantART, Self-Fulfilling Prophecy, Separation Anxiety, Shounen-ai, Summoning, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-11 02:45:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 40
Words: 4,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soprano_Reaper_777/pseuds/Soprano_Reaper_777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For those who were curious about my OOC Mephiles and Iblis. As well as for my own enjoyment in welcoming February. Untold stories about ancient Zanarkand and the love that budded, blossomed, and survived there. Similar to "Blueward Plunge, Redproof Shield" in nature; a collection of 100-word ficlets. Features an alternate ending to Silver's Story. :Mephiblis/Solaris: Complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sonic the Hedgehog: Phantasy of Archangelus](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/98540) by Jun Yabriel. 



**Musings One**

To Zanarkand

I have traveled from a land tropical to reach this plane. Browbeaten by Macalania, hounded by Mushroom Rock fiends, and rested in Agencies in Djose and the Calm Lands. Alone and in herds. A home, beyond my wildest dreams, is just beyond this peak….

The holy land to all Summoners is crowned by a water arch and a nighttime sky bespangled by eyes of the eons. Wondrous opportunity envelops me. Eager to display my courage and leadership, the Dome looms. A silent judge.

As are those eyes. Docile, yet sapient: Could this be love at first sight, my doe-eyed Zelsuric?


	2. Chapter 2

**Musings Two**

Timid Oneness

Somewhere in my heart, I believe in community—one who's been shunned, for reasons inexplicable. My beauty is mistaken for vanity, so I am not taken seriously in my craft. Skeptics believed I was winning Yu Yevon's favor with my face and voice, not my magic and mind. But his graces allowed me into his hallowed ground of Summoners. Just like me.

I share this zeal with another so unlike me it's charming. I'm buried in albums, scrolls, orbs of history. Yet Halma treats me with cakes and smiles.

But I can't say "I love you" just by sharing the air.


	3. Chapter 3

**Musings Three**

Radiance

Zelsuric has not always been a Summoner. A master of Black and White Magic, his disposition contrasts that of Lady Yunalesca. The daughter of our Priestly fellow is fair and well-learnéd. Lord Zaon, a Legendary Guardian I aspire to be one day.

If ever, to my betrothed.

I seek success. I seek fulfillment. I seek justice's radiant afterglow.

What I seek, in my heart, cannot be named. I cannot describe what this feeling is. A semblance is "longing"; I have never pined for anyone. 'Tis a strangest dullness….

To yearn for what was never felt. The light in his embrace.


	4. Chapter 4

**Musings Four**

The Player and the Songstress

Strolling through Zanarkand is like traveling through the marriage of past and future. I was neither persuaded nor dissuaded by Yu Yevon’s technological desires. I will admit, some things did confound me. Except the starlight in Luca and Djose Temple’s Lightning Rocks fascinated me.

And now, children enthuse as they count down to the Blitzball Championships. Adults are not so far behind, either. One in particular, Shuyin, champions special honors for a songbird Summoner Lenne before every match: A blown kiss, perhaps a wink.

For the world to see, sadly. I would be mortified if Halma did that to me!


	5. Chapter 5

**Musings Five**

Ride she Shoopuf?

Halma and I act as diplomats, on occasion. Long before reaching Luca, we had to cross the Moonflow. Vividly floral, the only way to cross it was to—

“Ride she Shoopuf?”

The Hypello are kind. Strange in custom, but timid in adorable ways. Not calculating like the Al Bhed or Guado, but not rough-edged like the Cactuar and Ronso. It was near sunset when we began crossing over. I have a predilection for flowers— lotuses. And seeing so many in one place did wonders for me.

But Halma surprised me, in our aloneness, by planting a blue blossom into my hair.


	6. Chapter 6

**Musings Six**

Arid Lands

The world is home to the Hypello. Even here in Bikanel, they thrive. Caravans are sends from the gods. Al Bhed heathens enjoy pillaging whomever is within reach or interest; both the Colossus Aeon, Golsem and the Magia Aeon, Saridna were helpful against them.

After the raiders fled back to Home, a tent was provided for us.

Besides all that’s happened in the day, Zelsuric’s sleeping face still makes my heart pitter in my chest. His magic threshold astounds me: Is he stronger than me? And managing a sole Aeon, not to mention.

Even a budding love can blossom here….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The aforementioned Aeons, Golsem and Saridna, are not canon Aeons. However, they are vaguely modeled after Bahamut and a child version of Shiva.


	7. Chapter 7

**Musings Seven**

Crystalline Coves

Mount Gagazet is sacred territory to the Ronso people. Fiercely protected, an unspoken behest guards not only the tallest peaks, but the Summoners who trek through. Halma takes better to the cold than I do. It’s almost as if he doesn’t feel it; ‘tis strange. The mount’s crystalline innards glaze, lustrous and magical.

“It’s not too far now, dearest.”

I stop. “Dearest?” How unexpected!

A Ronso sniffs at the air behind him. “Love?”

My face becomes a blood orange’s flesh. I can’t see straight! Halma’s hand is so warm…around mine’s so cold.

Is he right? Why can’t I stop blushing?


	8. Chapter 8

**Musings Eight**

Flaunting One’s Feathers

There is a ranch between the mount’s base and the field’s vastness. Not too old an establishment, but a new location amongst breeders and entertainment venues. Namely, for Chocobo. Standing taller than my own height and staff, these birds are raised to adjust to a given rider. I believed I was too heavy, even for the burliest of birds. So, Zelsuric decided to give riding a try.

Almost a natural, he is. They love him, and it baffles me! Slathering his talent in my face, he challenges me to a race.

I decline in blank-faced jealousy. Away goeth my pride….


	9. Chapter 9

**Musings Nine**

Delta Coronation

Long-lasting in reverence, Remiem Temple is home to not too many anymore. My eyes follow the ornate domes and spiraling spires. It’s not too well visited to be well-kept. Halma and I arrive on Chocobo-back— much to his reluctance. The life on the outside pales to the inside’s plethora.

A garden? Here, of all places? So lush in this canyon? Craggy stones, so all the flora fled here. Taking refuge, sanctuary, here.

My prayer to Sandy, Cindy, and Mindy earns me a Flower Crown and Scepter. Even a sash and worms’ silk cape.

A fairy queen? At least Halma thought so.


	10. Chapter 10

**Musings Ten**

Butterfly Dip

“I swear, all these flickering flyers are making me sneeze, Zelsuric.”

Obviously, Halma was not amused by Macalania Woods’ wonders. From itsy to bitsy, something left in each butterfly’s wake was making Halma sneeze. Such tiny particles glittered my hands and nose. Colonies of them rested on a submerged tree’s trunk. Macalania Lake was a wonder to behold.

Not to fall into. Halma was so overcome, he’d tripped over a root and sent us both into frigid waters.

Wet curls resembled extinguished flames. One more sneeze escaped.

“I hope you don’t catch a cold, Halma,” I coo laughingly, combing them.


	11. Chapter 11

**Musings Eleven**

Gentle Defiance

I remember that little mishap. The irony is that Zelsuric got the cold, instead. We await the rains to subside, all while huddled under a makeshift shelter graciously and conveniently provided. Sniffling quietly, Zelsuric shivers in my arms. He never took too well to cold, so why journey through Macalania so long?

We’d paid homage, blessed by the Temple and its patron Aeon. We should’ve stayed longer, until he fully recovered.

_“We must be vigilant, Zelsuric. Recover your strength.”_

_“But we must also be diligent, Halma.”_

Another sneeze, soft as bird’s down. Even in his somnolence.

“I’ll protect you, fairest.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Musings Twelve**

Gift by the Hands

The woods of Guadosalam amaze me. Its woodland people— down to every iota of flesh— are like the trees raising them. Leafy, colorful, and diverse, they take pride in their guardianship of the Farplane. And some, even, in their small shops.

Beads of glass, wood, and metals. Set with tiny jewels, delicate patterns, and lavish paints, the pieces entrance me. Busy with a creation of my own, Halma wasn’t expecting any gold-bead tassels on his staff.

And ne’er did I expect the delicate mythril coronet he crowned me with.

“‘Tis truly beauteous,” he lauded to my blushing reflection, “no more than you.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Musings Thirteen**

Loveliness Sparks

I feel the patron Aeon of Djose Temple has blessed Zelsuric and me in our endeavors, as well. These multiple trips are surely meant to do something to the people we visit. Feelings of hope and guidance radiate from the people’s faces when they meet us. Yu Yevon himself is glued to his powerful seat, so he cannot accompany us.

In the inn, I learned a lot about Zelsuric in our quiet time. Only to be distracted by his immense beauty.

Your heart and mind warm my bosom…. Hast I mistaken thee for a lady, for thine lucidity— ‘tis fairer than she!


	14. Chapter 14

**Musings Fourteen**

Jubilation in Luca

In wondrous colors, Luca is vivid, lively. I am not one to revel; my serious and brooding nature prohibits me. Since Zelsuric is so friendly and open-hearted to strangers, ‘tis easier for him. Retiring our traditional robes, I resemble the sun’s heat, just like Zelsuric the sun’s light.

Parades, balloons, sweet treats. The music is jovial, and Zelsuric…is dancing?

I have two left feet; I sharply decline.

But the day carouses into night. We sit, alone together, sharing a special treat. Not fond of sweets, I take the bite between Zelsuric’s fingers.

Followed only by bashful cheeks and a giggle.


	15. Chapter 15

**Musings Fifteen**

Sailing on the Ocean Blue, Luca to Kilika

The salty breeze pushes us on. We’re not to prolong our goodbyes. Halma and I move onto the S.S. Winno. The sunshine brightens our eyes and minds. I don’t think Halma has been at sea before; in our quiet time, he told me he had. He is a native of Kilika, how fascinating! Traveling north— so far— must’ve been rough.

He says it was worth it, despite. “I managed to set my sights on you.” He _did_ say he’d never married, having little interest in the prospect, at first.

Discovering my existence changed his opinion? Does my presence…really matter to you, Halma?


	16. Chapter 16

**Musings Sixteen**

Devotion

Arriving on Kilika Island, the sun smiles and my neighbors bombard me with homemade gifts. The young and the old express their gratitude and fondness of my accomplishments. Colorful fabrics canopy nearly everything; their brightness catches Zelsuric’s eye. An elderly lady is kind enough to offer a seashell necklace. Claimed to protect, the beautiful spiral shell gives Zelsuric’s eyes fanciful sparkles.

He giggles, like a happy child, at the present. ‘Tis a gentle encirclement. “I love it!” he cries.

My heart warms. As do my hands, cheeks, and neck. He fondles the shell. I am left to awe this moment.


	17. Chapter 17

**Musings Seventeen**

Sailing on the Ocean Gilt, Kilika to Besaid

I am nervous. Sunset is approaching, so I hope my people will recognize me. Tropical sounds, like birds and waterfalls. I can hear them without being anywhere near them.

I’ve missed Besaid Island. It was my home for the longest while. And returning as a Summoner “with highest praise”…how would everyone react?

As I think to myself, Halma notices my nervousness. It’s my turn to introduce him to my family, methinks? A handhold. It’s warm, comfortable.

“I’m sure they’ll love you.” I smile.

The rushing falls approach; I can smell them. The faunal cacophony; I can hear it.

I’m home.


	18. Chapter 18

**Musings Eighteen**

Thorny Defeat in Humility’s Favor

“You aren’t trying to insult me, are you, Halma?”

The Colossus Aeon, Golsem tugs at tiding control over the practice field. The Magia Aeon, Saridna seems to have a stronger pull. Multipurpose at optimum levels, she is the perfect Aeon for Zelsuric. Though my Aeon is resistant to Magic, Saridna treats the power as an extension of herself. A most interesting battle.

Temple groundskeepers are impressed by Zelsuric’s magical proficiency. So much that I am forced to yield.

“Were you holding back?”

His eyes makes me smile awkwardly. Is he annoyed with me? Did he want me to defeat him?


	19. Chapter 19

**Musings Nineteen**

Pruning the Lotus, Polishing the Obsidian

I didn’t want you to forfeit! How dare you insult all the progress I’ve made! A piece of my mind— you need it!

“It insulted me, Halma.”

I’m aware of your power _and_ mine!

“You didn’t need to surrender. Perhaps you could’ve won.”

Coppery brows dip, ashamed. “Forgive me, fellow. A rematch will settle this matter.”

And a rematch commenced. I won; Saridna defeated Golsem.

Then, a promise ensues: “Never again shall I underestimate you, Fairest. I’d never wished to slight your prowess. Always shall I esteem you, and protect you when needed.”

That last bit…? “Did you call me ‘Fairest’?”


	20. Chapter 20

**Musings Twenty**

If Something Is Dear…

I crossed the line. Fairest, please forgive me. To offend him in an area of high sensitivity. His self-consciousness. Such a disgraceful move. Oh, Fairest…!

Zelsuric won’t look at me. But his cheeks still flush.

I try to apologize. My words jumble. His glare stings, but I try again. On my umpteenth iteration, he looks at me. There is a quizzical hint in his demeanor.

“Did you call me ‘Fairest’?”

My eyes could’ve lolled back into my head: My insides knotted, my heart pattered. I couldn’t answer. How dare I express a love unrequited, nigh impossible?!

…Although, will it be returned?


	21. Chapter 21

**Musings Twenty-One**

Then All Is Fair

Halma makes such amusing faces. For someone perceived as “commanding” and “rigid,” he’s quite the expressionist. Is he nervous? He’s apologizing just fine. Oh, his face is so red, it’s sweet! He’s skirting away from me— Wait!

Zanarkand has a way of distracting people. In this case, Halma. He calls me “Fairest,” now…In the same way I think he means? I am no maiden, by any means, though.

But Halma reserves himself, addressing me by that name again. Here, in this garden, the florid lights provide an air of sudden romance. What better way to cure it than with a kiss?


	22. Chapter 22

**Musings Twenty-Two**

Togetherness before Disaster, For One’s Safety

Lady Yunalesca and I have noticed an odd change in the days’ passing: Both Lord Zaon and Halma disappear upon repast’s end. They are unseen, unheard for hours until they retreat from the training grounds near evening. What are they doing in there, we wonder.

Although, we’ve managed to “catch them red-handed” this time. Nothing is said, but at a pass of our shoulders, Halma halts me, leans in, and kisses my forehead. “You needn’t worry, just trust me, Fairest,” his kiss tells me.

…Yet, something still feels wrong. My Lady…? What is this “disease” I sense in Yu Yevon?


	23. Chapter 23

**Musings Twenty-Three**

Togetherness before Disaster, In Their Earnest

Despite all of Yu Yevon’s efforts, his aura still radiates frustration and anger. Something is wrong, and it’s literally sickening me. Lady Yunalesca tends to me, bringing me warm things to eat and drink. Bless her heart, but where is Halma?

He’s disappeared into the evening, once more. His presence didn’t completely fade. To awaken to fresh flowers and a leery face brings light to my eyes. The heat in my hands channels to my heart. I blush furiously: Halma has never been inside my bed quarters, has he?

The notion embarrasses him terribly; his face is warming my sheets….


	24. Chapter 24

**Musings Twenty-Four**

Togetherness before Disaster, His Dream Corrodes

Everything he worked so hard to earn. All of his progress. All of his aspirations. His hopes and dreams of a place his daughter could inherit, continue his legacy in, be proud and happy. Where no instabilities would wreak havoc. Where no Summoner suffered persecution or judgment. Every man, woman, and child could live, laugh, and love.

Dear fellow, your heart darkens. Dear fellow, the enemy will not compromise. Dear Yu Yevon, Zanarkand is at stake. Dear friend, nothing can be done, now.

Yu Yevon? Spare your daughter, let not her life be cast into oblivion.

Wasn’t she your dream?


	25. Chapter 25

**Musings Twenty-Five**

Togetherness before Disaster, Her Fear Realizes

“Father has lost all hope. He is operating from a strangely cold heart. I fear for my father’s health…His mind, it’s…”

The lady Summoner weeps. Lord Zaon is wary of Yu Yevon’s movements. A slow, menacing gait. Muttering threats, curses under his breath. A coldness has enveloped his heart; that is what’s made me so ill. Despite my heart’s empathy, I know not what to say.

Precious fellow, do not agonize. Zanarkand is a shooting star, now make a wish. For peace, not revenge. Let this city sparkle, even in desolation. It will not be forgotten, fellow…!

“Father! Please, reconsider!”


	26. Chapter 26

**Musings Twenty-Six**

Togetherness during Disaster, We Must Survive

Our fellow is no longer well. Nothing is fair and good. Zanarkand is losing ground and substance. Her children are dying, embraces disrupted by violent waves. Bevelle has swarmed them.

“I beseech thee, my friends…”

Every last Summoner fights. The Player and the Songstress become lost in mayhem’s translation.

“I need you both to be strong for me…”

The pyreflies shine. The empty glyph shines. Our eyes shine.

“I promise you the gift of eternity with each other…”

The Hymn eludes us.

Our Flame is emblazoned by Ardor, and our Halo is enlightened by Acumen. As the Sun Aeon, Solaris.


	27. Chapter 27

**Musings Twenty-Seven**

Togetherness beyond Disaster, Solaris

Let these Ruins be our safe haven. You are forever with me, as I with you. Nothing is left. Dear Lady Yunalesca, dear Lord Zaon: You are this Land's future, now. We will protect you. Hold tight to one another, and we will grace you with strength and wisdom.

Pray, my Lady. Safeguard, my Lord. People everywhere will revere us, even in Zanarkand's ruin. Take us to the Summit. We will protect everyone from there. Consecrate it, and it will thrive. Leave it, so your worries may dissipate.

Let us live in this destruction. Let us love in it, too.


	28. Chapter 28

**Musings Twenty-Eight**

The Carnal Fervor 

I cannot say how much time has passed. Within every moment, I have been nothing but a lover to Zelsuric. Our time, promised to us by Yu Yevon, indeed feels eternal. I am enjoying every timeless minute, every limitless day of it—of him.

But we are detached from the world around us. These Summoners, new faces we've not seen before, are coming to greet us…to defeat us. What purpose do we serve, now?

The irony of it all. Just as foretold, my Ardor shall conflagrate the misled flocks. Disheartened, my Flames swell.

"Be calm, Dearest."

May I be…for you, Fairest.


	29. Chapter 29

**Musings Twenty-Nine**

The Mystic Illumine

Over the course of time, I have noticed a change: These people address us, Solaris, as “The Apocryphal Aeon.” Before I can ponder why, it changes to “The Omnis Aeon.” Our individual names change, as well. Our human bodies have been long lost, but “The Mystic Illumine” and “The Carnal Fervor” are new to me.

I look to Halma in bafflement. “Dark Halcyon” terrifies me; Halma is disgruntled by “The Flames of Disaster” moniker. We hold fast to each other.

“We are the Sun Aeon, Solaris. Why such condescension? Such foreboding?”

Hold me faster, Dearest, for my tears runneth over….


	30. Chapter 30

**Musings Thirty**

 Such a Fleshly Mistake…

“Don’t let me go, Dearest!”

“Never! I shall hold for as long as my heart roars!”

“I know, Halma…?!”

“Agh! This searing pain! What sorcery is this?!”

“It hurts! It hurts, Halma!”

“Humans…this is their devil-craft?”

“Haagh! …Unh…Halma…!”

“No, Fairest, stay strong! Endure this with me! I will protect you! Let me hold you close…?!”

“It’s too much…it’s too much— Halma?!”

“Zelsuric!”

“Halma, no! Please save me!”

I cannot hold back my tears. Our body violently tears. The pain is immense.

_“Forgive me, Sun Aeon, for such a fleshly mistake I’ve made.”_

We are in grave pain. Can we forgive you?


	31. Chapter 31

**Musings Thirty-One**

The Carnal Vessel

I’ve…deserted you, my Belovéd. Please, forgive me. I have weakened, no longer strong since our disunion. Did you escape? I haven’t the strength to look with mine eyes. My hearts beckons an answer. I can only see and hear so far, so much with this child’s vessel. I want to see you, Fairest.

Please be safe, my love. Without you, I am half a soul. Such a frail body…it reminds me of yours, Belovéd. She is much tinier, however. Her father’s foolish mistake cost him everything. Even my everything: You.

Fairest Belovéd…Zelsuric… Fairest Belovéd…Zelsuric… Fairest Belovéd…Fairest Belovéd…where art thou?


	32. Chapter 32

**Musings Thirty-Two**

The Scepter of Darkness

Singing. This chamber is singing. I am wailing. I cannot hold back my tears.

You left me, Dearest Belovéd. I…must still escape. Has he been captured? So I…can find him. We must reunite again. We must be together!

I cry out of necessity. Out of mercy. Out of love. These Humans don’t understand their folly! This Land will fall into— !

…No. I can’t focus on that, right now. I must escape…!

From this Hymn. From this intruder. I must remember his name, face. He will see the Humans’ error. I will make him.

I must escape. I miss you, Halma….


	33. Chapter 33

**Musings Thirty-Three**  

Into the Sepulchral Vault, Soma

Words are lost. I can no longer articulate my thoughts or feelings. I grumble, howl, and whine like a dog missing his master. My love…Dearest love, why can’t I find you?

_“Why are you sad?”_ the girl asked me.

My words trip over themselves. Low growls confirm the sadness.

_“Is it because you miss somebody? …Did you lose somebody you loved, too?”_

She cannot understand me. I know she cannot. But her empathy warms me.

_“…Really? Then, I guess…we’re a lot alike, Lord Fervor.”_

Through these doors…! Fairest! I can sense you, hear your voice! Let me hold thee close!


	34. Chapter 34

**Musings Thirty-Four**

Within the Sepulchral Vault, Psyche

I don’t know how long I’ve been waiting. It is cold and dark in this place. My worry made me more cognizant of the sun rising and setting, the moons phasing in and out of fullness. I fret for my Dearest love. Where is he? He promised our reunion? Did he lose me? Can he find me again?

A quiet creak allows light to flood in. I rouse from my fitful anxiety.

Dearest! You’ve returned! This girl…? Please, little one, I need your help. I want to see my Belovéd, but I am trapped…?

She is afraid of me: Yuna.


	35. Chapter 35

**Musings Thirty-Five**

Berserk

How dare they! Such falsehoods— intolerable! Bevelle, your hypocrisy enfeebles our integrity, our grace is in shambles! No mercy shall befall any of you! You have lied to your own people about us! The great and powerful Sun Aeon, Solaris never sought to destroy any of you! Your instigations enrage us!

Your petty false truths have made the Summoners descending into mindless lambs-to-the-slaughter! How dare you send them here to defeat us, knowing it was impossible! Lost souls— devoured in a web of lies! Frauds! Heretics! Heathens! The Hymn of the Fayth no longer refers to our eternal love….

It forewarns Penance.


	36. Chapter 36

**Musings Thirty-Six**

Confuse

Where am I? Is this still the Land of Spiraling Futility? Has everyone’s gone mad? …Have we gone mad?

Dearest? It’s dark and cold…where is your warmth? Does your bosom still radiate? Why can’t I feel anything? Am I numb? Is it frostbite? I can feel my hands and face, why is this place so cold? …Alas, an intruder? Where am I going, now? Why does the starlight makes me cringe? What is this smell? …Prairie?

Why can’t I find you, Fairest? Why can’t I express my worry? Why does this rage frighten me so…?

Have I lost thee forever?


	37. Chapter 37

**Musings Thirty-Seven**  

Blind

As forewarned by our dear fellow:

“Destroying your counterpart will spell your own demise, for destroying him will defile the sacrament of thy union, disremember its purpose, and disenchant its reasoning. A bond ruptured will corrupt through prolonged isolation, and theretofore lead to complete and utter Blindness. Destroying him due to this Blindness is irreparable and irrevocable. Thou shalt lose one another to oblivion, never to rejoin, only to be lost alongside this Land, alongside your emotionless and lightless griefs.”

The curse to the Yevon Covenant. It is the plight we must circumvent forever. For it dislocates amity with enmity.


	38. Chapter 38

**Musings Thirty-Eight**  

Disable

I don’t know how far I’ve wandered or how long it’s taken. I don’t remember how many times I’ve circled Macalania Woods’ Spring. I’ve lost track of how many lava splashes turned it into a pit. How long did it take me to register such malice, such destruction? How long will it take to accept it?

How does one recognize an enraged lover? I have never seen such terrible, unthinkably merciless behavior from Halma. It scares me, it renders me powerless. It grieves me, most of all. How do I soothe him? Can I…?

How did I lose you, Dearest?


	39. Chapter 39

**Musings Thirty-Nine**

Silence

No words can express my shattered pride. An eternal lifetime's devotion is gone. Amidst a sea of facelessness, I don't think I'll see Zelsuric ever again. Bevelle was indeed the key to his painful conversion. His most valued virtue became his most powerful vice. This Land's people are slaves to his spanning drudgery. They cannot reject it; with such horrifying prowess, they are literal sheep to the slaughter.

His anger towards Humanity's hypocrisy spread across the Land. Bevelle became his crown, scepter, and throne.

I will never see his doe-eyed smile. Nor let his calming voice soothe me. Ever again.


	40. Chapter 40

**Musings Forty**

Doom

_Fulfill Yu Yevon’s wish._

Onyx lotuses. Withering.

Brittle horns. Decaying.

 

_Maintain Order, Passion, Truth, and Wisdom._

We can no longer maintain ourselves.

_Protect Zanarkand. At all costs._

There is nothing left to protect. We can no longer protect each other, much less ourselves. This Land has fallen. Ferried into oblivion.

Acumen erodes the minds with perdition. Dark Halcyon is cold.

Ardor conflagrates the flesh from high above. The Flames of Disaster wreak.

_They must live forever._

Nothing is left to live for. Let there be no mercy, no pause.

_They must love forever._

There is no love left. Only Penance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished. Only up to forty, but it's more than I thought there'd be. In the last few Musings, I imagined a timeline in which Sonic and Co. did not come to Spira. Primarily, this would have been the ending to Phantasy of Archangelus if everything that went down with Solaris failed. I wanted to expand more on that, in a casual discussion thread (which I manage on FF.Net), but that's only if other readers are curious.
> 
> Reading PoA would give a better insight to the Musings, but it isn't necessary. I hope you enjoyed my collection!


End file.
